flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Baddies Of Hatena
I'd really just like to say that this article seems biased against "rebels" to the point where they only give vague idea of what rebels stand for and act as though all rebels are noobs and even experienced flipnoters gone rebel are sporting a totally illegitimate viewpoint. I feel the article should be changed to remove that particular bias. Also ealrier in the article it mentions that well done flipnote asking for stars are not scamming/begging. I find this odd and somehow hypocritical 16:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. 01:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Noobs They guy abovE me needs to rethink fra and etc need to be removed because we almost lost supernova and believe it or not some famous creators false report it happens to me with smiley guy he basically saw my flipnote and commented Im gonna report you cause you suck and boom lost my citezinship Mmhmm. This whole article falls into the Trolls/Haters category, am I correct? I mean, this is a whole big bundle of hatred. Hypocrite. Claud9 12:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Look in the Terms section for a less... mean description of 'Hatena Noobs' just about everything notable (and in a less offensive matter) about some of these 'Noob moves' have (some of) their own article there. I think this article should be deleted, in exchange for seperate articles detailing what is mentioned in the Noob article in the Terms, since it is a term. These are the 'Noob' articles so far: *Flipnote Stealing *Star Beggar If you make articles, it shouldnt contain bias, or mean things in it. Also, look at what your writing by defintion, not personal opinion or others, just by definiton, and examples. Also, be perfessional and use clear, understadable writing and use the things in proper context, with a standard Shuckster 21:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) You guys don't even know what noob means+ everyone takes so called "Noobs" too seriously First off, you don't even know what noob means. Noobs are not jerks, noobs are people who are new to a community/site who lack skill and knowledge A.K.A begginers. Noobs aren't bad, that's why people made up the term Newbie. So if people call me a noob, I'll say (If I have which I probably have most likely because I joined early), I've been here longer than you douchebag so you're also being a hypocrite calling yourself a noob also. You're taking these baddies to seriously, ONLY ONE of these types of baddies bother me. I quit Hatena but back then when I got stealers, I ignore them from stealing my flips. I just ignore star beggers and don't add stars to their gay flip and I Think BEGGER is the correct spelling not BEGGAR. False Reporters are terrible but I've never been False Reported but there is a violation note saying "If the flip doesn't violate any terms of use, you may get banned or not be able to report for a while." Mmmmmmmmmmhmm. Delinkers, I never heard of them and I don't even know how to delink channels. I'll just relink the channels or still wait for recognition on the flipnote. Trollers? LOL, You already gave the point. IGNORE THEM. It's not so hard. Copiers are pretty much the only things I can't stand. Squirtlings for example, they ruined Hatena and are one of the BIG reasons why I quit. Squirt shouldn't have joined. Dislikers won't bother me, if they hate a flip, they have their opinions. Just because someone else likes it and everything. I think the dislike button is there for a reason, so people can express their opinions with flips. Response to comment above IDK who this is, but Im glad im not the only one who knows 'Noob' isnt nessecarily a bad term! Just remember that everyone is different, like I dont like unoriginal people, and stealers, but I dont mind 'star beggers' that much, so long as they Flipn Notes well. Its a little hypocritical for you to be saying 'Noob' isnt an insult or bad, and then you use 'Retarded' as a insult, when that ISNT, as its not an insult, nor is it bad to be. Shuckster 03:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I fixed this page up with some logic. 03:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Person